


don't be such a sour wolf.

by jacyevans



Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Derek Hale, and stiles loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: They’re close to the full moon, and Derek feels more territorial than usual.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	don't be such a sour wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord drabble challenge, which was to write a true, 100 word drabble to the prompt, "Don't be such a sour wolf."

“I wasn’t even doing anything!”

Derek glares at his mate. They’re close to the full moon, and Derek feels more territorial than usual. When the hostess at the restaurant started getting handsy, Derek growled, dragging Stiles out the door.

“She was touching you.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, throwing up his hands. “We go through this every month, you possessive--”

Derek presses their mouths together, cutting off his rant. He cups a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, leans their foreheads together.

“Like you don’t love it,” Derek smirks.

"Possessive sour wolf," Stiles finishes breathlessly, grinning against Derek's mouth.


End file.
